Surprise!
by Bun Kirkland
Summary: Birthdays, the day you celebrate every year when you turn a year older. Were they really special? Well, to Gilbert they were. Problem was, he couldn't find his favorite Canadian... Boy, was he sure in for a surprise. PruCan one-shot.


**Birthday fic~**

**I'm trying to do something on my own for once in my life—**

**Happy birthday to a certain albino—yeah, I'm talking about Near—/shot**

**Btw, in this fic; I have no idea how people get to other countrys houses so fast so…don't ask.**

**I LOVE YOU PRUSSIA!**

**Enjoy—R&R~**

* * *

This was weird. Extremely weird.

Where was Gilbird?

Where was Mattie with my pancakes?

Who the hell is texting me?

It was my awesome birthday at this moment; I was supposed to be sleeping in, Gilbird was supposed to be pecking my cheek; Mattie was supposed to be sitting on my bed, holding pancakes while wearing a school girl outfit and a pink frilly apron—okay maybe not that, but it would be awesome.

Oh, and my phone was supposed to NOT BE BEEPING SO FREAKING MUCH.

I looked over at my phone. The name 'Francis' was in bright letters, flashing across the screen. I flipped the cell phone open and read the text.

_Bonne fête Prusse—_

_I suppose you haven't gotten tes crêpes yet._

How did he know?

_Mattieu was running about in my house grabbing the most peculiar things and then leaving._

_He also told me to tell you that he was going to the park near Angleterre's house—you know, the one where Amerique and Angleterre ont echanger les bisous?_

I chuckled. Of course I knew where that was.

_Tonio says happy birthday as well~ Aurevoir~_

_Francis_

So Mattie was at a park? On my birthday?...Okay then…

I put on an (awesome) black sweater and some (awesome) red jeans, grabbed an (awesome) winter jacket that Mattie got me for Christmas ("One day, you're going to die of hypothermia, so you should do that in style"), and climbed up the basement steps.

Oh right, I still live in my little brother's basement.

Upstairs, guess what I saw? Was it Mattie in a French maid costume? No—once again, but that would be nice—I saw my brother (Luddy-Kinz!) and his boyfriend (Feli-Chan~) making out instead. Well, at least, I think they were kissing... It sort of looked like they were eating each other's faces, but I'm pretty sure they weren't trying to kill each other…

"Yo west, I'm heading over to a park M'kay?"

Ludwig separated himself from Feli in no more than 3 seconds. He coughed into his hand, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"O-Okay bruder…" He stood there in all his awkwardness, while the small Italian beside him looked oblivious as usual.

"Ve~ But Gilbert!" Feli suddenly said. "You didn't get your gift yet?"

"Awwww! Feli! You got me a gift? I'm so happy!~"

"Actually, Ludwig helped too!" Feliciano chirped

Ludwig helped? Oh balls, it was probably going to be another book like last year wasn't it?

Feli literally _bounced _into the kitchen and came back holding a nice, neatly wrapped package in his arms. He thrusted it towards me, which I accepted eagerly.

"Well, I'm going then! Bye Feli!~ See ya west." I tucked the present under my arm, put on my black combat boots and darted out the door.

On my way to the park, I opened the gift with excitement. Inside was…a book. Oh now this is just awesome isn't it?

Well, I couldn't exactly throw it away, Feli would definitely cry; then I would get an angry Romano at my door but he would probably run at the sight of Blackie. Later, Antonio would arrive holding his dear sweet lovely axe of doom.

I opened the book slowly. What was in it? I only saw one thing, since I had to go tend to the massive nose bleed I was now having. Hey, my awesome blood was being spilled; something needed to be done.

After taking care of my nose problem (Heh…Nose problem…), I read the note written inside the book.

_Dear big brother Gilbert,_

_I didn't know what you would like for your birthday so I asked big brother Francis (with the help of Ludwig)._

_He told me you're in love with someone named Matiou (1), I don't know who Matiou is, but I hope he likes you back!_

_Big brother then gave me all these pictures, I didn't know you liked pictures of scenery (2)!_

_Anyways, happy birthday!_

_Love, Feliciano and Ludwig._

I looked at the pictures again, this time, I was prepared, so I didn't have a nose bleed. So, what were in the pictures?

Picture number one: Little Matthew. Wearing a cute little red dress.

Picture number two: A Matthew a few years older than the last. Wearing a little red riding hood costume.

Picture number three: A Matthew in his current age. Sleeping cute enough to make anyone (even Ivan)'s heart melt.

I couldn't look at the rest; I instead shut the book and carried it with me to the park. Francis was going to be talked to when I got back.

Arriving at the park, I saw Matthew sitting there patiently.

"Mattie!" I called, he looked up. "Where's Kumajirou?"

"Oh, I left Kumakichi at home today, he and Gilbird are having a play date." Matthew smiled and added after a second thought "Come closer."

I did as I was told, and sat next to him.

"Do you notice anything different?" He asked me.

"Uh…" I looked him over. "You're…wearing a long ass jacket."

He chuckled, then got up. I meant to follow him, but right then, he took of said long ass jacket revealing—oh fuck Feli, that book is nothing compared to this.

Why was Mattie wearing a gothic Lolita dress?

Yeah, I don't know either.

"Gilbert? Why are you just staring?" I gulped.

"D-Did Francis tell you to do this?" I swear… If Francis makes Mattie dress like this on a regular basis, I'm going to—

He did a small twirl.

—love him forever.

"No, why?" Mattie walked in front of me, then gently sat down on my lap. He was enjoying this, I could tell.

Does anyone else have the urge to scream at him and tell to freaking kiss me already?

...

Great, we're on the same page.

"Gil, I did this for you, don't you like it?" He pouted as if he was offended. His eyes begged to differ, he was really having fun messing with me.

It was then that I realised, my OCD little brother is probably having sex with his boyfriend right now. What was I doing? Waiting for my best friend to kiss me. Well, to hell with patience!

I grabbed a fist full of Mattie's hair and crashed my lips together with his. Matthew made a small noise as if to say 'about time'.

We pulled apart and the Canadian on my lap grinned. I couldn't help but grin as well.

TAKE THAT RODERIC! I HAVE A LOVE LIFE NOW! I'M NOT LONELY ANYMORE!...Not that I ever was, but still.

"Happy birthday you lazy assed Prussian"

"Hey! I'm not lazy!" I protested. He rolled his eyes. Then, he looked down; I followed his gaze, only to find the picture book wide open, on the ground. On a very suggestive page too…

Damn that French pervert.

"Wow Gilbert, I didn't know you were a stalker." Matthew got up from my lap and in all his Lolita glory, and walked away.

"Wait Mattie! It was a present I swear!" I chased after him, leaving the picture book, and a nice picture of a certain Canadian in the shower, behind.

* * *

**[A/N]; …I SHOULD BE STUDYING FOR THE 3 TESTS I HAVE…But I dun wanna D;**

**Haaappyyy birrrthhhdaaaayy prruuuussiaaaaa-**

**I lurv you :P**

**Review please? ;D**

**(1) Matiou: It's Feliciano's way of saying "Mattieu" :3  
**

**(2) What do you think? :P**

**(_Bun here~ I've just finished beta-ing this story... Gothic Lolita dress? Win.)_  
**


End file.
